


My little wombat

by Coolbeanzed



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase falls in love with House, but will he...can he even love him back?</p>
<p>Sorry I suck at descriptions but please give it a read!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chase looked around with his colleagues, waiting for House to make an appearance. Foreman, who had been tapping his pen against his notepad for the past ten minutes, threw it down angrily on the table, making Cameron jump.  
"For god's sake this is ridiculous!! We have a patient out there - dying - and we have no clues as to why and House is-"  
"Right here." They turned to see House limping in, Chase noticed that he wasn't leaning on his cane as much as usual.  
Foreman set his lips in a firm line, embarrassed but still angry at the sarcastic doctor.  
"So my little ducklings...what do we have? Cameron make me a coffee." She sighed and stood up, glaring at him.  
"Please." She rolled her eyes but continued the task, far less begrudgingly.  
"15 year old male, Harrison Piper arrived a few hours ago, passed out in the middle of a family dinner, apparently no explanation." Foreman began talking, House, as usual, took the opportunity to correct him.  
"There's always an explanation." Foreman rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway! He has normal blood and glucose levels, we did a CT and MRI scan, no irregularities. His previous history and family history are completely clean aside from an uncle died from a heart attack."  
"Blood results?"  
"We should have them in a few minutes." Cameron piped up, handing him his coffee.  
"Any other symptoms since he's been here?"  
"He's-" Cameron started but her pager beeped.  
"We've gotta go - he's gone blind."

They all ran out, Chase was about to slow his pace slightly to remain with House, but he was quicker than usual.  
"Harrison, I'm Doctor Foreman, do you remember me?" Foreman laid a hand on the kids arm and he nodded, grabbing onto his hand.  
"Y-yeah...I c-cant see! I can't see help me-"  
"Calm down Harrison it's ok, I now it's scary but sometimes things like this happen and often people get their sight back. Until we know what's wrong with you, try not to worry." Cameron explained gently, Harrison calmed down slightly.  
"Wh-who're you?"  
"I'm Doctor Cameron."  
"Right, Harrison we need to do some more tests on you, try to stay calm." Chase smiled slightly at his caring colleagues, then frowned as he saw Harrison wipe his eye.  
"Wait- Foreman he's bleeding." Foreman and Cameron began treating the teenager, House smacked Chase on the ass with his cane, making him yelp slightly, and gestured for him to follow.

House limped as fast as he could back to the room, Chase following close behind.  
"Why aren't we-"  
"The patient doesn't need more than two people with him. Now help me diagnose."  
"Why wouldn't you choose Cameron or Foreman? They're usually right about cases more than me."  
"They keep him calm, and you're wrong more, but you're quicker to come up with ideas and you stick to them. Now come on." Chase thought hard about the case, coming up with lots of empty ideas before they gave up.  
"This isn't working...we need more symptoms." Chase sighed, House pulled a face.  
"For once Wombat boy...you could be right."  
"Wombat boy? Seriously?"  
"I'm always serious..." Chase shook his head.  
"I'm gonna go-"  
"Hey, Harrison Piper is complaining of a headache and he's seeing swirls." Foreman panted, bursting into the room.  
"Blood clot." House muttered, the younger men turned.  
"What?!"  
"Blood clot....let's go." They followed House as he once again ventured off without any kind of explanation.  
"Hi Harrison it's just me, I've got Doctor Chase and Doctor House with me."  
"Hi Harrison." Chase reassured gently.  
"Harrison....open wide." House leant down and shined his torch into the boy's eyes.  
"His pupil's closing up. It's a clot. We need to do another MRI."  
"What? Why?"  
"It's a retinal clot."  
"But hang on-" Chase started.  
"No time."  
"Wait!! Can't we do a retinal biopsy and drain the clot? Then he'll get his sight back." The other doctors, including House, froze and turned to the young Australian.  
"Wombat, you might be right twice in one day. Come on people let's get Dr. Chase here everything he needs..." He raised an eyebrow at Chase who squirmed uncomfortably as they all left.  
"Hey." Chase turned to the boy.  
"Yeah Harry?"  
"W-will I be able to see again?"  
"I hope so, I really hope so. Actually, Harrison, where are your parents?"  
"They're travelling back from India. They've been out there for months."  
"And who's been taking care of you?"  
"My Aunt...Jessica."  
"Harrison you're lying, come on mate you don't have to lie to me." He sighed.  
"Fine, I've been by myself....I'm always by myself...they're always off galavanting to some new place....I'm surprised they're even coming back at all." Harrison started to cry and Chase panicked slightly before leaning down and hugging Harrison, who clung onto him like a child, although, that's all he was really.  
"You're gonna be ok Harry, and your parents love you, they're coming to look after you. I think this will be an eye-opener for them." Chase spoke supportively and held the teen gently, not knowing someone was watching him.

House watched as Chase let the vulnerable teen cling onto him, he hugged him back, and spoke softly to him, House felt a sort of warmth spread through him, however he shook himself out of it when someone behind him coughed.  
"What?" He turned to see Jimmy standing there, smirking behind him.  
"You're gooey."  
"I am not gooey, I'm never gooey over anyone."  
"You haven't had that look since Stacy."  
"Quiet Wilson. I've got a retinal blood clot to see to." Jimmy walked with him along the hallway, stepping over a pile of newly spewed vomit.  
"Is that the 15 year-old you're treating?"  
"Yep."  
"That's a clever diagnosis - I'm assuming yours?"  
"Nope. My little wombat's." Wilson smiled at him knowingly.  
"Oh, what is with the look?"  
"The look, is saying that I know you're falling for, 'your little wombat." House rolled his eyes and grabbed what he needed before heading back to the patient.  
"Rubbish. I don't fall for people, well, besides Stacy, and I have not and am not falling for Dr. Chase, I'm just impressed."  
"You? Impressed?"  
"Yes. This was a good diagnosis. No sugar-coating."  
"I never expect you to sugar-coat anything." House rolled his eyes and left his best friend in the hallway as he and his team saw to the clot in the young patient's eye.

Chase handled it quickly and neatly, almost as soon as he'd pulled away, Harrison was beaming.  
"Hey I...I can see!! I can see you!! Thank you!!!" He laughed happily, Chase looked ecstatic, and the other two looked happy and slightly emotional.  
"Excuse me?! What's going on?" They turned to see a couple standing in the doorway.  
"Are you Mr and Mrs Piper?" House asked.  
"Yes we are. What on earth have you done to our son?"  
"Saved his life, and his eyes, can we step out into the hallway."  
"Actually-"  
"I'm not asking. Move." Chase smiled as House got his nasty authoritative voice on, when he turned back to his two colleagues they were frowning.  
"What?"  
"What's with the look?"  
"What look? I don't have a look."  
"That's a look. I'm gonna figure it out." Foreman proclaimed, taking the scrubs and equipment with Cameron. Chase sat with Harrison while House tore apart any arguments the parents had about not having their consent to do the surgery and when they came back in, they were just so happy to have him with them again that they forgot their anger.  
They thanked Chase profusely - all three of them - before the parents began chatting away furiously. Chase walked out, as he turned back, Harrison smiled at him and nodded happily.

Later when they were all back together in the meeting room, House called on Chase.  
"Dr. Chase, my office please." Foreman and Cameron made jibes at him and he rolled his eyes but followed the older man.  
"Yes?" Chase asked after five minutes of waiting House to speak as he sat playing on his gameboy.  
"I hate to say it, but good work today, you did well." Chase was surprised and held back a huge smile.  
"Thank you...what was that for? I mean, most of the time we do well and you don't say a thing."  
"What can I say? I'm in a good mood, and it's the truth you did well and handled the patient."  
"Well...thank you." House nodded awkwardly, getting back to his gameboy.  
Chase watched him for a moment, he'd always thought House was very handsome but tonight he seemed even more attractive.  
"You're staring at me." House mumbled and looked up. Chase felt himself turning red as he met those stunning blue eyes.  
"I...I-I noticed that you weren't leaning as much on your cane today. Is your leg getting better?" Chase cursed himself mentally, he felt even more stupid now. House looked surprised.  
"It does feel a bit better today." Chase nodded.  
"We'll I'm glad." House looked at him calculatingly once again, trying to figure him out. Chase went red again and bid the older man a stammered goodnight, leaving the hospital before he could say any other stupid things.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as Chase lay in bed, he thought about House, as he had done for the past few nights, and his right hand of its own accord travelled down his body until it reached his already straining erection.  
Chase couldn't believe how much House had started turning him on the past week, he didn't know what had changed, but it was getting ridiculous, he couldn't take it for much longer.

The next morning he awoke with a loud cry, panting heavily and in a sheen of sweat. He looked under the covers and sighed. It was just like being a teenage boy again.  
He went to work, was late, and House called him on it straight away.  
"So good of you to join us Dr. Chase." Chase didn't dare look at the older man for fear of doing something stupid.  
"Sorry."  
"What? No excuses?"  
"No." Chase begged silently for him to leave him alone.  
"No? No tales of traffic? Or morning sex? Or-"  
"I don't have an excuse ok? Can we just drop it?!?" Foreman and Cameron jumped at his outburst, House was satisfied that the young Australian had finally looked at him - and turned an excellent shade of red again. He shifted uncomfortably.  
"Very well Dr. Chase can have his way," Chase crossed one leg over the over to try and prevent himself from getting an erection when House included his title in his name, much like his heated dream the night before.

That day wasn't busy - much to Chase's disgust. He wanted to be doing something so he could focus on the patients and not House, but it wasn't to be. As when the time reached ten o'clock and they still hadn't done anything, House decided to do some clinic hours, and asked Chase, to accompany him.  
"Why me?"  
"People have been asking that for centuries there's no one right answer. But in this case, I want to know why you're so uptight these days...Dr. Chase." House thought he knew what he was doing to the young doctor, but when he made a little noise and went red again, it confirmed his suspicions.  
"I'm not uptight. You just seem set on embarrassing me."  
"Oh yes you're right, because I live for nothing else in this world besides embarrassing you." Chase rolled his eyes.  
"You can do clinic duty on your own. You don't need my help, and I'm going back to reading textbooks with the others." Chase set off, but when a strong hand grasped his arm, his breath caught in his throat and he turned around.  
"Of course I can do clinic duty on my own, but there's no harm in getting a second opinion - right?"  
"Of course but you don't need a second opinion."  
"How can you be sure?"  
"B-because!!! You're...ridiculously smart and arrogant and you just don't need my help!!" House raised his eyebrows in amusement and Chase walked away, only to be stopped further up the hallway by Wilson.  
"Oh for gods sake, what?!!?" Wilson flinched back slightly, laughing at Chase.  
"We'll I see he's got your panties up in a knot. Is there something going on between you two?" Chase gaped and shook his head.  
"W-what?!! No!! No!!! Why, why, why would you think that?!!"  
"Because you don't usually stammer and last night House spoke to me about you."  
"What did he say?"  
"That you're being strange."  
"I'm leaving. Bye Wilson." He left the other Doctor standing laughing at him.

When he finally got back to the meeting room he warned off his colleagues.  
"If either of you two grill me about why I'm being 'weird' then I swear to god I will maul you like a rabid dog."  
"Okay...." Cameron said slowly as Chase plonked himself down on the chair, his head in his hands.  
"So what's wrong?" Foreman asked, just trying to annoy him even more.  
"Nothing. Just..."  
"House?"  
"Yep."  
"What'd he do this time?"  
"Just being his usual self."  
"I can believe that."  
"I can't." Cameron stated.  
"Good for you." Chase groaned.  
"No, come on Chase this is us. You can tell us what's wrong."  
"Not really."  
"Yeah come on man, you're not right, something's bothering you."  
"I told you it's House."  
"Yeah but what's he done?"  
"Nothing." The other doctors eventually gave up on grilling him, and Chase was the first one to leave when House eventually came back from clinic duty.  
"Not so fast my little wombat. You're doing paperwork with me tonight."  
"No I'm not."  
"I think you are."  
"Right, when you say do paperwork with you, does that actually mean with you, or I do your work while you play your gameboy?" Their colleagues watched, amused as Chase began to lose it with House.  
"Bingo."  
"I would've been happy to actually do something today, but I'm not staying behind for hours to do your work. Goodnight House." He walked away and House flicked the handle side of his cane round, looping it around Chase's ankle and pulling so that the doctor fell hard on the floor. Cameron's hands flew to her mouth, Foreman and Wilson winced.  
Chase felt like bursting into tears he was so humiliated. He slowly got up, ignoring the pain shooting through his body and the insatiable urge to slap House, and limped away from the meeting room.

They all turned back to House.  
"That was totally uncalled for!! This is bullying!!" Cameron scolded him angrily.  
"No it wasn't. I'm his boss he was being-"  
"Completely reasonable." Foreman interjected.  
"I don't think so."  
"Come on House you physically hurt him." Wilson argued.  
"Don't you turn on me too, now come on, lets go get food." He said to his friend but Cameron stopped them.  
"You need to apologise House."  
"I don't think I do." He said sarcastically, Foreman sighed.  
"Yeah well apparently you've already upset him once today, come on House admit you're just trying to push his buttons."  
"I'm not trying to - I am. Goodnight my little ducklings." He left with Wilson.

 

Chase got into his car and cried. He felt so stupid but he wasn't even ready to admit that he was gay, much less his feelings for House, and now he was completely humiliating him in front of everyone.

House and Wilson got out to the parking lot and saw Chase crying in his car.  
"Oh for god's sake House see how far you've pushed him? You couldn't have just let it go." House felt something inside him snag painfully as he watched the blonde cry, he felt guilty but there was something else too, he shook it off as usual.  
"No I couldn't have. He'll be back to his old self in no time." Wilson, exasperated at his attitude, went to his car to wait for House who watched Chase for a moment before following his friend.

 

Chase went home, ate a crap meal, and went straight to bed.

The next morning he woke up just as depressed as the day before, but crazy horny. He'd had another dream but hadn't come yet. He jerked off but was still horny, it just wasn't enough.

He called in sick that day.

 

House arrived at the office, he was hoping he could catch Chase and see if he was alright, he was secretly concerned about the young man. However it was only the other two members of his team there.  
"Have you heard from-"  
"Chase called in sick this morning." Foreman snapped at him. House sighed.  
"Well I guess it's my turn to do some grovelling." They both watched - stunned as House left the hospital and headed straight for Chase's apartment.

 

House knocked on Chase's door, feeling completely stupid and out of sorts, he didn't grovel. Ever. Well, maybe once or twice to Cuddy when he really overstepped the mark but still wanted off clinic hours.  
"Chase!! I know you're in there!!" He shouted, he could hear something from inside but he couldn't make it out, maybe it was the TV or radio, maybe he was vacuuming.  
"I'm not leaving until you open the door.....or I'll break in!! I know how!!" Suddenly there was a bang from inside and a few minutes later a very flushed, sweaty, half naked, visibly irritated Chase appeared at the door.  
"What?!"  
"You called in sick because of me."  
"No. I didn't want to go to work because of you, I called in sick because-"  
"You're mad at me so you thought you'd rebel by having the day off and having sex." Chase gaped.  
"W-what?!?! I'm not having-"  
"Oh please. You're red, sweaty, out of breath, your...." House grabbed his wrist.  
"...yep, your pulse is racing, and the erection you're hiding behind the door and the smell coming off you can be nothing else...you're having sex. And I interrupted you."  
"N-no!!!"  
"Well either that or you're in the middle of a very lengthy masturbation session." Chase went even more red.  
"Bingo once again."  
"N-no!! No!!! Why are you here, House?"  
"Yes, yes, and I am here to apologise for last night."  
"It was no big deal. You were an asshole. You're always an asshole."  
"Me and Wilson saw you crying like a little girl in your car." Chase banged his head against the doorframe.  
"Shut up..."  
"Anyway, finish jerking off, shower and come back to work-"  
"I haven't taken a sick day in the three years I've been working for you, this is my day off. Goodbye House."  
"One last thing-"  
"What?!" House looked at the evidently aroused Australian and shook his head.  
"No matter, talk tomorrow. Bye, think of me when you cum." Chase yelped slightly in embarrassment and House walked away, happy that Chase wasn't upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah sorry - short chapter!! But the next one will be up and ready for you to read soon :) thanks to anyone who's reading this and I hope you're enjoying it ^_^

The next day Chase walked into the meeting room, thankfully House wasn't there yet.  
"Hey man you feeling better?" Wilson asked.  
"Yeah thanks."  
"What was wrong?" Cameron chipped in.  
"Nothing much, just a 24-hour bug thing...I'm fine now."  
"I'll bet you are." Chase cringed and ignored the questioning looks from the two young doctors when House interrupted, walking in.  
"What does that mean?" Cameron asked, Chase shuffled down in his seat and rested his forehead in one hand.  
"Ask Dr...Chase...he knows what I mean." He said Chase's name suggestively and it made his dick twitch.  
"Chase?" Foreman asked, the three doctors turned to him and he flushed even more.  
"It's nothing. Can we just get on with the case?" He asked House who smirked and nodded.  
"Very well. Two cases, Foreman and Cameron, you're on the baby and me and my little wombat here will take the cancer-yet-not-quite-cancer patient. Let's go." The other two left, in spite of Chase's obvious discomfort. He sat there while House made a coffee and surprised Chase by placing it on the table in front of him.  
"Two sugars right?" Chase nodded, still blushing.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now, we have a problem and it's affecting your work." Chase rubbed his forehead and took a big gulp of coffee.  
"I know..."  
"Now of course, I'm used to having people fall in love with me all the time but I have to confess you're....interesting."  
"How exactly? You've known me for years, what's changed?"  
"I might ask you the same question." Chase laughed helplessly, nodding.  
"Ok fair point."  
"So what is it about me? My disarmingly intelligent good looks? My-"  
"Can we please stop talking about this? I think you've embarrassed me enough for one week."  
"Oh not a all." Chase sighed.  
"So tell me more."  
"What is there to tell?!?" Chase could not believe he was actually having this conversation with House.  
"Are you-"  
"I'll cover three of your clinic hours if you shut up and just let me do my job." House grinned.  
"Done. Now get outta here you..." Chase stood up and turned to walk out, yelping and trying to stop the action going straight to his dick when House slapped his ass.  
"Meh...I think I can work with that." He winked and Chase walked away to clinic slowly, cringing with embarrassment and arousal.

Over the next few days House continued to make suggestive comments, say his name in a seductive way, slap his ass and find other random forms of touching him and even clinic duty couldn't kill off his arousal. Chase just didn't think he could take it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Chase jerked off twice in the same morning, just in an attempt to try and stop himself from being so turned on from the minute he got to work.

He arrived there on time, House wasn't there yet, and sat down with his friends.  
Foreman began prattling on about some girl he'd been seeing and Chase tried to listen but he just could not stop thinking about House. Cameron on the other hand was totally engrossed so it was ok.

"Good morning my little ducklings." Chase averted his eyes when House walked in.  
"So what do we have on this...a very fine day...?" He said breathily, the young doctors all looked at one another before looking back at him. Chase sighed.  
"You got high on Vicodin didn't you?"  
"Only a little. So come on, tell me more. Will you marry me Dr. Chase?" The other two looked bemused and Chase flushed, causing the other two to look at him questioningly.  
"No I will not marry you and-"  
"Aaggh!! 'Tis like a dagger through my fragile heart!!"  
"Oh shut up, can we get on with it?"  
"My thoughts exactly." Foreman stood up and started briefing everyone, House stayed sat on the floor and nestled his head back on Chase's thigh.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Hey man will you shut up? He's quiet just let me do the briefing."  
"Yeah Chase, m-mmm." House poked out his tongue at Chase like a kid.  
"Anyway, we got a woman, she's been sleeping 18 hours a day, but she's not depressed, she's been uncharacteristically irritable, the husband's not sick."  
Foreman continued with the briefing and House kept on fidgeting, his head slowly moving up Chase's thigh.  
He thought about pushing him away, but somehow he just couldn't, so instead he let the older doctor rub his head on his thigh near his crotch, obviously trying to stir a reaction from him.  
Chase started to feel aroused but he forced the feeling down, not wanting to give House what he wanted.  
When the other two stood to leave, Chase looked at House expectantly.  
"Oh sorry, your crotch is just so comfortable to lean on. I'll move." He got on one knee and as he went to stand up he pretended to drop his cane by accident and his hand rested on the very top of Chase's thigh.  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm not used to standing up without the cane..." He grinned wickedly at Chase and brushed his hand over his crotch as he moved it away.  
Chase's cheeks turned a pinky red shade and Foreman frowned at the two doctors, Cameron was organising her books and didn't see.  
"Anyway, best be going - clinic duty...care to join me Chase?"  
"Not even a little bit. I'll come with you Foreman."  
"Very well, goodbye my little ducklings, fly away, and my little wombat-" He poked Chase's ass with his cane.  
"Be good." He winked and Chase gulped before leaving with the other two.

Cameron went to do some investigating around the husband and the two male doctors sat behind the glass as the woman went in for the CT scan.  
"What is going on with you and House at the moment?" Chase fidgeted as the other man turned to him.  
"Nothing."  
"Chase come on."  
"I don't...I don't know ok? He's just been weird..."  
"House is always weird."  
"I mean even for him."  
"Yeah well so have you. Forget House for a second, what's up with you?" Chase sighed, glancing back at the patient before looking at his friend.  
"I don't know." Foreman sighed. They finished up the scan which came back clean, no signs of a tumour or anything else, and went back to House with Cameron to tell him.  
They sat down and this time House thought it'd be funny to get himself a glass of water and pretend to trip over again, the water spilling neatly on Chase's lap. He jumped up with a cry and looked at his wet pants in embarrassment. Cameron and Foreman burst out laughing at what the water stain actually looked like and House smiled.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!!" Chase grabbed some water and did the same to him, making the other two doctors laugh even harder. House sat down and Chase was feeling pretty pleased with himself until House yanked him down on his lap.  
"We're into urophilia. Gotta admit, I was pretty hesitant to try it but my little Chasey-boo insisted, now I'm a sucker for it. Right honey?" Chase was a furious red as his other colleagues looked like they might actually wet themselves any second with laughter. He tried to get up but House grabbed his hip bones, holding him down and grinding his crotch up into him. The other doctors couldn't see what he was doing and Chase struggled not to get aroused. He fought with House and lost, the other man kept grinding on him until his jeans had tented nicely.  
"Please let me go!!! I don't want anyone seeing me like this...House!!" He whispered, House let him go, laughing and Chase sat down in the next seat shakily, making sure his throbbing crotch was under the table where no one could see.

House asked them to come up with theories and as they were, Chase jumped when he felt House's hand sneaking over his thigh to his crotch, rubbing it teasingly, erasing all hope Chase had of losing his erection.  
He fought back a groan and looked down at his notebook, trying to hide the obvious pleasure he was feeling. Shit. Of course he had to be loud in bed, if House were to make him cum then he'd be screaming for no apparent reason.

House continued to work on him, coughing loudly to disguise the sound of him undoing Chase's zipper and rubbing him through his boxers. Chase leant back against the chair and rubbed his forehead, trying to disguise his pleasure with anything besides what he was feeling.  
House kept at it and Chase kept coughing or saying things quickly rather than moaning. They came up with a few ideas and House sent the other two away to start running tests. Chase pulled his hand away from his dick, although missing the contact.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" He hissed, House leant forwards, sticking his hand back into Chase's jeans.  
"You love it though, you're about to cum without me even touching your skin." Chase shuddered when House spoke dirty to him and allowed him to keep moving his hand, when he came he arched his back slightly, making it look like he was stretching to anyone who might be watching.  
"Oh god....ugh...shit..." House got up and went to his office without another word. Chase rubbed his eyes and looked down at his sticky groin, he'd cum so hard that it was seeping through his boxers and into his jeans.  
"So how many times have you fantasised about my hand on you? You didn't exactly last long. I'm hoping that's why." Chase went even redder as House walked back in the room.  
"I...I haven't..."  
"Oh please. So you always finish that quickly right? Oh wait though, you are still a teenager."  
"I'm thirty for Christ's sake House!!"  
"A baby in this office." He said, leaning in to Chase, making his breath hitch.  
"So you're lying too...come on, how often?"  
"Are you going to keep hassling me until I tell you the truth?"  
"Oh I think we both know the answer to that." Chase groaned.  
"Fine!! A few times..."  
"How many is a few?"  
"OK!!!! Like every single time I jerk off lately which is all the time because I try to do it so you won't make me hard at work which you still do anyway!! HAPPY?!!" He yelled at House and sat back down, burying his face in his arms.  
"Very. Thank you. So what else do you think about?"  
"Fucking hell..." House sat down again, playing his gameboy with his feet up on the desk as he spoke.  
"What else? Are we in your apartment? Mine? Shagging right here up on this table with everyone watching behind the glass?" At those thoughts Chase felt aroused again.  
"I swear to god if you make me hard again I'm going to kill you."  
"Oh you can't do that, you love me."  
"Shut up no I don't."  
"Just tell me."  
"Sometimes we're here and sometimes at my place."  
"Hmm....and what are we doing? Any kinky stuff involved?"  
"Shit....you know, hand jobs...blow jobs...fucking, the usual ANYWAY!!" Chase tried to change the subject in vain because House latched onto it.  
"Fucking? Cool, who's doing who? Do you dream about you fucking me? Being in charge for once? Or do you like the thought of me making you my little bitch in and out of the office?" Chase swallowed, remembering a particularly dirty dream he'd had recently.  
"You're fucking me."  
"I agree. How's tonight?" He looked at House who watched him steadily.  
"Quit trying to mess with me House, it's my feelings your playing with here."  
"Actually I thought it would be your ass but ok..."  
"Stop it. Stop joking-"  
"What makes you think I'm joking?" Chase stood up and House followed.  
"You're out of your mind-" House pushed him up against the glass.  
"Are you scared? Do you want it so bad that now I'm actually suggesting it, it scares you?" Chase swallowed again.  
"Y-yes...." House broke away from him, grinning triumphantly.  
"I knew it."  
"You sick piece of shit, you were joking?" He wasn't sure if House realised how bitterly disappointed he'd made him.  
"Oh yes. I'm not your way inclined Dr. Chase, sorry to disappoint you."  
"Oh please I know about your odd hookups with Wilson." House tilted his head to the side, nodding slightly.  
"Very well. You know. But yes, just joking."  
"Whatever. Next time you try to jerk me off in front of people, I'll fucking punch you." House smirked, Chase huffed and walked away to join his colleagues.

"Oh hey...Chase..." Wilson said slowly as he walked into the office, saying the younger man's name slowly as he'd already left the room.  
"What did you do?" He sat down opposite House.  
"You just assume that I did something wrong? You know, that hurts me Jimmy." He just exhaled loudly and House rolled his eyes.  
"Fine! I jerked him off under the table during this morning's briefing." Wilson's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Ah yes, as it turns out, Dr. Chase is somewhat in love and horny for me."  
"What so you figured you'd jerk him off under the table??"  
"Yeah." Wilson gaped at House the entire time it took him to collect his belongings and walk out of the office smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

House had jerked him off. Well, technically.  
Chase had been to a bar, had a few too many drinks, then walked around outside for an hour before pacing inside his apartment. He had a kind of restless energy that he couldn't dispel. He needed the contact of the other man again, but at the same time it terrified him. The feelings consuming him were too intense.

He didn't sleep that night, just worked out instead. When he got into the office the next day, early, House was waiting for him.  
"Well hi Chase. Have any dirty fantasies about me last night?"

"You stay away from me from now on."

"That's really what you want?"

"Yes." Chase pretended not to notice when House rose out of his seat and walked towards him, pretended that his heart rate hadn't just tripled.

"Are you sure...?" House grabbed the arms of his chair and swivelled the Australian to face him. Chase couldn't stop his eyes from lowering to the man's lips. House's mouth was only centimetres from his own, and his breath ghosted over Chase's lips.

"No." He croaked, House smirked and straightened up, leaving Chase shaky and angry again.

"I hate you sometimes."

"What you mean is you're sexually frustrated."

"No, I mean I hate you."

"No, you mean you're sexually frustrated. I could have this argument all day. One question before we continue: has it started getting more difficult for you to cum yet?" Chase frowned.

"What?"

"You're wrapped up in this fantasy...now, when you jerk off you can't just imagine anything hot, or watch porn. You have to think about me, us together, soon it won't be enough. And you'll start running out of scenarios. You won't be able to cum until I get my hands on you." Chase didn't realise he was hard until he heard his own panting in his ears.

"What would it-" Before he could finish his bold question, Foreman walked in closely followed by Cameron. Closely followed by Cuddy.

"I cannot believe that we can't do anything to stop the patient's girlfriend from donating her liver. Max essentially ruined her liver herself, and she's still going to let Hannah undergo surgery to save her life then break up with her afterwards? It's so wrong!"

"I know, Cameron, but it's Hannah's decision to make." Cuddy touched the younger woman's shoulder gently before pointing at House.

"You. I need to talk to you in your office, now." House rolled his eyes and glared at Chase before walking into his office.

"What?"

"You're sexually harassing Dr. Chase."

"I think you'll find that he likes it."

"House you can't go round the office groping your-" House grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her into the diagnostics room.

"Trust me. He does. Dr Chase...come to papa." Foreman and Cameron watched wide-eyed as the two male doctors maintained a hard stare for several minutes until Chase stood up and walked over to them.

"Would you please explain to Dr. Cuddy that I'm not sexually harassing you?" Chase gaped at him and stammered out an answer.

"W-what? Why would...n-no!!!" Cuddy frowned slightly at the two doctors.

"What he means is...it's not sexual harassment if you're enjoying it...right Chase?" He squeezed his ass and Chase jumped away from him, Cuddy just gestured towards House.

"If he bothers you, tell me, Chase." With that she left and it was several minutes before Cameron finally broke the heavy silence in the room.

"W-....what's going on? I mean you two have been acting strangely...but...is she serious?"

"Completely-"

"No!!!!" The two doctors spoke at the same time and Chase glared at his boss.

"Fine...she wasn't being serious. There, are you happy now? Honestly Chase give them a bit more credit, I know they're stupid but even they must be able to see what's going on in that gorgeous little head of yours." Chase stormed out of the room, all too aware that he was probably angry enough to punch the other man, and Foreman shook his head at House.

"You really are an ass."

"I know. That's why he loves me. I think he's a masochist."

"Then you'd be perfect for each other-"

"What?! Are you serious? Chase is in love with you?" House sighed and just looked at Cameron who gaped when she realised he was being entirely serious.

"And you just outed him in front of his colleagues? That is cruel, House."

"Yippee, she got her sympathy, all-righteousness head back on. Fine, I'll go grovel."

"Don't graze your knees." Cameron giggled at Foreman's dirty joke and House glanced back at them.

"Well done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!! I'm so sorry it's been so slow, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to tell me what you think of it so far - I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

House leant against a sink and waited for Chase to leave the only closed cubicle in the bathroom.

"You know, this could be a really long game." No reply.

"Chase. We're the only people in here. Oh wait - we both know what that means!-"

"Shut up House." He sighed silently and waited. He could see Chase's feet, but he didn't leave.

"Come out of the cubicle."

"No."

"I'm not going to touch you." Chase unlocked the door and opened it, staying inside, prepared to shut himself in again.

"I'm sorry." Chase looked at him, mistrusting.

"Honestly! I'm sorry! I didn't think you felt as much as you do. I thought you were exaggerating." He shook his head shyly and House fought back an involuntary smile.

"Well, now I know. I'll leave you alone in the future."

"Wait." House smiled to himself and pushed it away for when he turned to face the younger doctor who had walked closer.

"Can't we just go back to how we were before?"

"What? Yesterday? I thought I upset you-"

"You know what I mean, House. I don't want to ignore each other, but I don't want you groping me either-"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might enjoy groping you out of more than the fact I get to embarrass you?" Chase's eyes were wide when they flickered up and House smiled gently before leaving.

Chase's mind raced all day. And all night. So much so that when it came time to actually start another case the next day, he couldn't concentrate at all.  
"Well your input isn't what we'd hoped for, Dr. Chase." His heart sank just a little when House said it.

"I was thinking."

"Oh...I'm sure you were." He swallowed when those blue eyes pierced his so intensely.

"Yes. I was thinking that Aleisha-"

"Alexis." Cameron corrected him sharply.

"Sorry, Alexis..I was thinking it must be a tumour."

"Have you had your head shoved up your ass all day?" House mock "oohed" at Chase when Foreman made the remark.

"Ouch."

"We just ruled that out."

"But why? Just because there isn't elevated proteins in her blood doesn't mean it's not there. Besides, it's possible someone made a mistake running the blood. Or maybe it wasn't present at the time, maybe it's turned into this when it was something else." Foreman gritted his teeth.

"That's too many maybes for me."

"Likewise." Cameron agreed with him.

"I think we should stick to the things we do know - her blood protein levels are normal. This isn't neurological, it's not a tumour- it could be a parasite....House?" They'd been so busy talking they hadn't noticed House pretending to play puppets with gummy bears on the other side of the room.

"What is your problem?"

"Well I thought I'd let you kids bicker amongst yourselves. Come up with a treatment for me to test on her, yet?"

"We think it could be a parasite."

"Which one? There's quite a few y'know." That earned him eye-rolls from everyone but Chase.

"Why do you always smile at my jokes, Dr. Chase? Even when they're bad, or bordering on the psychotic? I mean it's not exactly nice to joke about when there's a seven year old girl's life at stake."

"I just...find them funny." He squirmed in his seat, oh how House enjoyed that. Particularly when the other doctors stared at the Aussie and his face gradually turned a light shade of red.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. So- parasites, Foreman - you were saying..."

"I think-"

"Oh he doesn't know what he was saying because he doesn't have a clue he's just playing your game, Dr. Chase, and guessing because he feels bad that he doesn't know the right answer. It's not a parasite or a tumour - it's an infection, plain simple good old fashioned infection. Cameron go get permission from the parents to give her antibiotics. Foreman, go give the girl the antibiotics. Chase - do tell me more about why you enjoy my jokes so much."

They all sat motionless for a moment, his speech processing.  
"Go." He waved them off which earned him more eye-rolls and sighs.

"God, it's like having teenaged children sometimes."

"Why do you have to do that to me in front of them?"

"Well it was either that or do naughty things to you while they were watching - I figured it was too soon to upset you twice in one week." Chase sighed.

"You upset everyone twice every day, let alone a week." House chuckled.

"How long have you known-"

"That you love me? Hmm..since the day you started."

"What?"

"You're more obvious than that kid who had a crush on Cameron." Chase rubbed his eyes.

"I was actually going to say, how long have you known Alexis Grangers had an infection?"

"Since yesterday. Seeing as it's slow progression, I figured there was no harm in trying to let you guys get it right for a change."

"Why are you always so harsh to everyone?" House was surprised when Chase stood and got closer to him.

"It keeps you all guessing."

"Not really- we sort of expect it now."

"Well then maybe I'll have to start doing nice things - surprise you all."

"Surprise me." House nearly did the thing the conversation was leading him to. He nearly did. But it would've been too easy to duck his head down and kiss those plush pink lips, far too easy. So instead he did the only thing he really knew how.

"I have clinic duty..and I'm actually going - that's a surprise." Chase's stomach clenched in disappointment. He was so sure it was going to happen then. It felt like he was just about to.

"Have fun with that." Chase slumped into a chair and waited for a new case to roll in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase headed to the locker room to change his shirt. Vomit was nothing new for him to have splattered all over him, but it still wasn't pleasant.

"Wait!" House, followed by the other two doctors, burst into the room just as he was about to pull off the shirt.

"Hey! Can't a guy get a bit of privacy-" House grabbed the shirt and pulled it off of him in one swift motion, sending heat right through him.

"Don't get too excited..." He mumbled in his ear. Chase glared at him.

"I'm covered in vomit I'm not about to get aroused-"

"Oh you lie..." He held up the shirt.

"See??" They both pulled slightly grim faces.

"What, vomit? Yeah we know it happened, it was like a fire hose." Chase shuddered and stepped out of his sticky trousers, not noticing that House watched him intently.

"No, look, I mean really look!" They took a step closer and looked at the vomit.

"There's blood."

"Right you are, Dr Cameron. And that paired with projectile vomiting means?"

"That it's not syphilis." Foreman interjected.

"Voila! Now, let's go back to the drawing board, and Chase you join us once you've got that sweet ass into clean pants." Chase glared at his colleagues for giggling at the older doctor.

"Are you and Chase actually like....you know....dating?" Cameron asked when they were sat back down in the office, Chase yet to return still. Foreman pulled a face at her and she mimed 'what?!' silently while House's back was turned.

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"Yeah that's a really good question." Foreman reiterated.

"No...really good questions are things like 'what is the meaning of life?' Or 'what does having a vagina and breasts actually feel like?'" 

"Pretty standard- unlike what's going on with you two."

"I think it's very standard, you of all people Dr. Cameron should know that people fall in love with me all the time."

"Yeah but you're playing along, and I think you're enjoying yourself."

"I am - I've always been a tease." House said flamboyantly, making Foreman chuckle and shake his head.

"Out of more than teasing him."

"Right where are we at?" Chase sat down in his fresh change of clothes. House looked at him for a moment.

"Oh just Cameron saying I'm in love with you too. Now, onto the patient please." Foreman pulled a face at the female doctor when House's reply came out quiet and somber and he turned back to the board, his shoulders tense.

After that conversation, House retreated back into himself. He didn't grope Chase or make sexual comments, he wasn't overtly happy anymore, he went back to how he was before, except his sarcasm was crueller than usual. He was pushing everyone away. So on Friday evening when the others left, Chase continued working for a while, hoping that House might take up the opportunity to embarrass him. Chase had felt surprisingly disappointed at the lack of contact over the past week, missing the adrenaline House had been giving him. Chase marched into his office a few minutes later, prepared to say something but unsure of what.

"Yes?"

"What's changed?"

"Quite a lot Chase. There have been 2 world wars and several others, science and technologist has come an awfully long way. Politicians are still lying bastards-"

"With us."

"Us?" It physically hurt the Australian to see and hear that bored, dismissive look on House' face and tone of his voice.

"You've not been yourself..

"I've been exactly myself. Sorry it's not what you want to see-"

"I just want you to be happy." House looked up at Chase and instantly wished he hadn't. The Aussie's entire body screamed unhappiness and House loathed himself for making it so.

"Well that's...kind of you but it's hardly any of your business." He stood and grabbed his backpack, ignoring the intense pain in his leg that had also returned with a vengeance.

"House please-!" He sighed as Chase grabbed his arm.

"What?! What do you want from me?" Chase was shocked by the weakness in his voice. Weak, defeated, were things Dr. Gregory House had never been.

"I...want you to be happy. Even if I can't be the one to give it to you." House looked at the far wall behind Chase to avoid looking at his handsome, sad face.

"Well that's very kind of you given your feelings."

"House..." He looked down at him and shook his head, reaching out and wiping a thumb under his eye tentatively, nearly sighing at the softness of his skin and hair.

"None of that...sadness doesn't suit you."

"Nor you." House chuckled and Chase felt even sadder when he pulled him close, kissed his forehead then left the office, leaning very heavily on his cane.

That night was a mess. House lied awake and thought about Chase, their conversation, the sadness on his face. It hurt. But he hated that it hurt because it meant Chase mattered. And he did matter. He'd come to matter, and House was too stubborn to admit it. Normally he'd carry it to his grave, but when it reached 1am and his mind still wouldn't quieten he got dressed and headed to the only place he knew would make it better.

Chase opened the door groggily and opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times before House came into focus.  
"House?"

"Hi." Chase stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. He did and stood there looking unsure of himself.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes...come here." He took a tentative step forward and House pulled him in the rest of the way and lowered his head, letting Chase feel his lips on his for a moment before closing the gap and kissing him. Their lips moved together slowly. House broke the kiss, nearly smiling at the shaky breath that left Chase's mouth.

"If this is some sort of joke-"

"The way I feel about you couldn't be any less funny if it tried." Chase's eyes widened in utter shock as House admitted his feelings then fluttered shut when he kissed him again. House loved the way Chase's hands moved up his arms and rested on the inside of his elbows just below his biceps. He whimpered an adorably sexy noise when House licked his lips and asked silently for him to open them before sliding inside and finding his tongue to dance with. When they were desperate for breath they broke apart and stared dumbly at one another.

"Sorry for being an ass." House said gruffly, surprised and unable to hold back his own smile when Chase laughed loudly at him before reaching up and kissing him again. House's hand not occupied with his cane slid around Chase's waist and down his back, pulling him against him firmly. Chase became hard in a matter of minutes, a little shy but so happy and used to it that he wasn't ashamed and continued to kiss House confidently, something that turned the older doctor on no end. He soon returned to his cockier self and slid a hand over Chase's ass, squeezing it and pulling him even closer up against his own crotch which was also standing to attention after Chase's moans and gasps.

"We really...need to get you out of these clothes." Chase moaned in agreement and nodded.

"Likewise." He said throatily and pushed House back to the couch. Sitting down he had both hands to use at will and he beckoned Chase over to him in a way that made his cock throb. He moved closer, but House just kept beckoning until he climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips. He kissed up his neck as he pulled his t-shirt off and then his hands were on his body, making him hotter everywhere they went. Chase pulled off his shirt too and made a start on his belt buckle but got distracted by House pulling off his boxer shorts. Then he was stroking and kneading at Chase's ass in a way that had him rocking back and forth with arousal as his cock leaked drips of precum. They kissed again while House continued to arouse him until he could take it no more.

"Fuck you're killing me-"

"Good because you're so sexy when you're so...turned on and dishevelled." Chase reached for his belt again but House chided him and turned him round before telling him to lean forwards on all fours, his hands on the coffee table.

"What?!"

"Do it, you'll enjoy yourself I promise." Chase slowly did as he was told, heat and arousal spreading through him at the embarrassing, dangerous excitement of being so exposed in front of House as well as the anticipation of what was about to happen kicking in. When House's hands slid up his thighs to his ass again, Chase had to bite his lip hard to contain himself. He ran one hand in between his cheeks down to his balls and rubbed them for a moment before taking his cock in his hand. Chase jerked forwards involuntarily and tried to stop himself rocking into his hand but his thoughts of trying to remain a little less exposed were forgotten and soon he was putting on a highly erotic display for House who had his own hard cock in his hand.

"S-stop-" House smiled and stopped what he was doing, pulling Chase back up onto his lap when his shaking arms struggled to lift him on their own. Chase's chest heaved for a few seconds as he caught his breath and he was happy to be held, leaning back against House's body until he'd regained some composure. But House wouldn't let him turn around and instead made him crouch on all fours but over the sofa instead to make it easier and he turned himself round so he was once again facing his ass.

When Chase felt a wet finger circle his entrance his heart rate nearly tripled and he hadn't realised his breath was coming out unsteady until House stroked his back caringly.  
"You're forgetting to breathe, Chase." He planted a kiss on one of his cheeks before pushing the digit inside a more than willing Chase who almost immediately needed the next one, and the next. On three fingers he was content for a while. House knew exactly where he was going and found his prostate in no time, making Chase feel so good that his arms gave out again and he just lied face down on the couch, his ass even more on display now. House continued his actions until he had him on the brink of orgasm again then, like before, stopped and retracted his fingers.

Chase sat up shakily and kissed his boss again, enjoying having his arms around his waist. When he pulled away House was surprised, and aroused when he knelt on the floor in front of him and unbuckled his belt at last. 

To say that Chase wanted his cock was an understatement but he chose this one moment to exercise the last little bit of control he had over House - after all, when could you control a man like House besides when his dick was in your hands? He stare up at the older man and stuck his tongue out, running it from the base to the head. House was clearly aroused but just watched him intensely. He lost his cool, however, after Chase had repeated that action about fifteen times.  
"Chase-" He growled. Chase smirked.

"Am I getting to you at long last, doctor House?" He huffed angrily but refused to retort and show Chase how much he wanted him to suck him off. Chase breathed on his tip until the large cock twitched satisfyingly. When he finally opened his mouth he made sure to maintain eye contact with House as he took the head into his mouth and swirled his wet tongue around it while sucking gently. House's eyes closed and his head fell back slightly, a hand curled into his hair, tugging on the locks slightly but not forcing his head down any further. Chase continued to suck him off, only dipping down about halfway. House opened his eyes and watched him, his torso rising and falling with increasingly heavy breaths. Chase knew he liked it when he looked at him, and he made sure to do so when he surprised him by deep throating him, making House arch up off the sofa and moan loudly, a deep, sexy noise that vibrating through Chase and made his own cock heavy. He did it a few more times before House pulled him up gently and kissed him hard. House took the breath out of Chase when he pulled him up back onto his lap while not breaking their kiss. Chase ground his ass back against House's cock, holding onto the space between his neck and shoulders to support himself. When House finally lost it and pulled him forwards, Chase was so ready for it. He hugged round the older man's neck and ran his fingers through his hair while House spat on his hand several times, trying to get enough lube to ensure it wouldn't hurt the younger Australian.

House loved the way Chase ground down against his stomach, desperate for friction on his cock as he was teasing him, pushing his cock against his asshole but not quite pushing it in.  
"House-"

"Am I finally getting to you, doctor Chase?" He moaned and moved back a little, looking directly into House's eyes as his hands slid up into his hair.

"Yes - you are." House was surprised and kissed him hard.

"Tell me..."

"Put it in, I want it..." House closed his eyes against the arousal Chase's words and husky tone sent through him and pushed him harder.

"Tell me..."

"I want you inside me, now." Having the freedom to say such explicit things was just amplifying their arousal and making it so much more intense.

"What's the magic word..?" Chase smirked and they kissed as he said 'please.'

House pushed against him harder, spreading his ass and Chase's heart pounded as he slipped inside, inch by inch. Due to his very thorough preparation, there was only the faintest of stings as he settled completely inside and Chase was soon rocking upwards, trying to gain more movement. House pushed upwards, ignoring the pain in his leg, the loud moans he was pulling from the blonde's mouth exciting him beyond belief. Chase moved position, bringing his feet up to either side of House and using his shoulders for support as he rode his cock. They clung onto each other as Chase moved harder and faster, sweat breaking out on their skin and breath coming harder. It was intense and they wanted to stay that way forever, but House felt Chase's legs start to shake and his movements slow so he pulled him off and pushed him down gently on the sofa on his back. He complied and drew his knees up so the doctor could penetrate him again.

House had to kneel on the sofa on his bad leg, Chase was too blissed-out to notice, and he was too stubborn to admit it was too painful for him. So he thrusted into him hard, and for the first few he was too distracted by his and Chase's pleasure to notice, but on the sixth thrust a sudden stab of pain caused him to fall over the younger man with a grunt of agony, he caught himself on the couch arm before he fell, and he was about to play it off as nothing, but Chase instantly realised what had happened and pulled back until his dick slipped out of him then scrambled out from underneath him and made him sit down.

"Are you ok?!"

"Im fine-"

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was your bad leg-"

"I'm ok-"

"Does it still hurt? Do you need-" House yanked him in for a kiss.

"I need this to carry on. However it's gotta happen." Chase looked in his eyes for a moment before nodding and giving him his cane.

"Bedroom." He followed him in and Chase pushed against him gently, motioning for him to lie down. He crawled on top of him and kissed and ground against him for a while before lying down next to him. House turned up on his side and pulled the Aussie back against his chest, lifting his top leg and pushing inside him again. That position was easy for both of them and allowed them to totally focus on their pleasure.

Chase came after just a couple more thrusts, and House came inside him with a shout muffled against his neck. They lie there panting for a few minutes before House pulled out and they returned to lying down next to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you are enjoying this story! I'm really sorry for the wait between chapters, I will try to update more regularly in future!
> 
> If you have any thoughts at all - good or bad - please share them with me in the comments section!! I love hearing your feedback, it's so important to me!


	8. Chapter 8

House woke the following day and glanced over at the blonde next to him. He was even sweeter to look at when he was sleeping. He reluctantly sat up and reached for his cane, cursing his leg for the billionth time since the injury had presented itself. He tried to get up delicately, but first thing in the morning before any Vicodin, this was never going to happen and Chase woke to see him limping out of the room to find his clothes and painkillers.

He gave him some space before wandering out into the living area, his underwear forgotten.

"Hey."

"Morning." House mumbled back, taking two of the white pills.

"How's the leg?"

"Fine." Chase ran his thumb over the same area of the mug in his hands repeatedly while he decided what to say next. He was so worried about saying the right thing that he didn't even notice House had walked up to him until he slid a hand round his waist and kissed his forehead.

"See you at work." House said it for him, offering Chase a small smile to lift the worry off his face. An attempt to show him he didn't regret what they'd done, he just didn't know what to say either.

That morning, Foreman and Cameron knew something was different, that the dynamic had changed. Both their colleagues were happier than they had been the last few weeks, and they looked at each other often.

"What's different here...?" Cameron asked, gesturing between the two men when they all sat having their lunch.

"What?" Chase acted nonchalant.

"Yeah, what? I don't have amazing sex and tell, Dr. Cameron." He said in a totally deadpan voice, eyes never leaving the textbook he was reading over to double-check a theory. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and Chase looked at his boss incredulously.

"What? Oh, sorry. I hope you didn't want to keep it a secret." He winked and left the room to see to the patient, leaving Chase to deal with their colleagues and feeling surprisingly happy. For him to have kissed him in the morning and now told their two colleagues, he must be happy?! Chase didn't even realise he was smiling like an idiot until Cameron cooed at him.

"Aww! This is so adorable! So you're together, together, now? Properly? That is so cute!"

"No no no, we just hooked up once I...."

"Yeah but what's happening now?"

"I don't know. I thought he was gonna be..well, more...House, about it." She nodded excitedly.

"So what happened? Give me details."

"What? No!"

"I don't mean about the sex I mean about the build up, the situation, how it happened!"

"I don't know! He just turned up last night, we had a brief conversation then...bam." Foreman had finally recovered enough from the shock of the original revaluation to pipe up.

"Hang on- you and House are a thing?! House is gay?!"

"No I don't think he's gay, and no we're not a thing yet, we just...hooked up. Anyway, this is none of your business."

"House seemed pretty keen to make it our business, he must be serious about you."

"Cameron-"

"I'm serious! He is physically incapable of admitting he even has any sort of feelings, for anyone! You must be special!"

"Ok stop, this is getting out of hand - I'm going to see if House needs help with Maddie Reynolds." He left, trying to fight the hope and excitement from his chest. When he entered Maddie Reynold's room and saw House, it all came rushing back and he gave him a small smile when their eyes met, but acted very professionally, despite the fact the girl was in a coma and was obviously unaware as to what was happening.

"So what's your theory? You never ran it by us."

"It's cancer. Wilson is coming down to take it from here."

"Oh..." He looked at the girl sadly. She was too young to be battling an illness like that. But then again, most of their patients were. House patted his shoulder as he walked past him to tell her parents. Normally he would've left it to Wilson, he must have been feeling generous.

Wilson arrived as they finished talking to the parents and he took over. They left and Chase couldn't ignore how heavily House was leaning on his cane.  
"Your leg-"

"Don't bother, dr. Chase." 

"I hurt you-"

"No, it just hurts. It always just hurts. You didn't do anything, so stop blathering on about it." Chase sighed and House glanced sideways at his worried face.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Worrying. It is what it is." 

"I think that's a useless expression."

"So do I. Hence the Vicodin." Chase rolled his eyes and then they were walking into the office and Cameron was smiling at them.

"Shut up."

"What?! I'm sorry it's just so romantic!"

"What, exactly, about this situation is romantic?" House watched on, amused, as Cameron embarrassed and irritated Chase.

"Oh come on now, honey." He joined in, smirking at Chase's glare, not knowing that he was secretly loving the fact they knew. It meant it was ok, it not being a secret. It meant he wanted others to know too, so he didn't regret what had happened, the opposite in fact. The further that sank in, the happier he felt.

That evening when he left he wasn't sure how to say goodbye. But House had his head in his gameboy and clearly wasn't aware of the time.  
"Hey- I'm heading off, see you tomorrow." House looked up and put the device down. Chase was shocked - he never put it down. He answered you, if he was interested, sure. But he never put it down.

"Ok. You....ok?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good." House stood and leant against his desk, arms folded. The silence was heavy as neither of them knew what to say. They caught one another's eyes and House smiled a little, beckoning him over. He stood tall over the other doctor and cradled his neck and the back of his head as he kissed him again. Chase got too into it and pushed back against him a little too much, causing him to fall back and having to catch himself.

"Sorry." He chuckled. House laughed with him and they were still laughing when Wilson walked in.

"So it's true- congratulations."

"Everyone knows?"

"No, Cameron told me. Just me." 

"I'll leave you guys to it - see you tomorrow."

"Yep." House watched him leave, a little disappointed at not being able to spend more time with him.

"So you and Chase, huh?"

"Oh what now?" House asked irritatedly.

"Just doesn't seem very likely."

"Well neither did you and I back in the day but that still happened. Nor did Cameron's little crush on me but that happened too...maybe I'm just that sexy." Wilson shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So do you actually have feelings for him?" House ignored his question and packed his things away.

"Well?"

"I don't know I haven't got that far, yet!"

"Does he know that?"

"Wilson..."

"Don't mess him around, House. That's all I'm saying - you saw how happy he was when he left just then. Think about that." With that he left and House was left to think about what he'd said and what the ache in his chest meant when he climbed into his own cold bed, alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all of yiu who are reading this fic, special thanks to KatStarkHolmes for the lovely comment! Please let me know your thoughts on my story - I love getting feedback! Thanks!

The following day there were literally no patients for the team to see to, so Cuddy posted Chase and House on clinic duty as the other two had done more hours than them recently, and posted them in neurology with Wilson as he was busy.

House pushed him into a room before they reached the clinic and kissed him again.

"Morning."

"Hi." He said breathily and smiled.

"Come to my place tonight." Chase knew it was a question even though it was formed as a command. House asked it quietly against his neck between kisses, his stubble scratching him in a way that was starting to turn him on no end.

"Ok- I don't know when I'm finished here, though."

"It's quiet, you'll be out at six." They kissed each other hard for another few minutes before reluctantly letting go and leaving the room to go see to clinic patients.

After twelve hours of prescribing antibiotics, sending people away, putting plasters on superficial scrapes and looking at a variety of genital problems, both male and female, Chase was desperate to get home and have a shower before heading over to House's place. He was already later than they'd thought, he realised after checking his watch on the way out. He rushed home and showered, when he got out House had texted him:

\- Takeout at mine, see you whenever you're ready, H. -

His tummy grumbled in anticipation, the thought of food always a tantalising one, and he rushed to get dressed, making sure he chose the underwear and pants that hugged his ass just right, and a new tee under his leather jacket rather than a shirt. He didn't want to look like a slob, but he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard either.

House felt stupidly nervous as he waited for Chase to arrive, so he played the piano as a way to distract himself. It worked a treat, and soon he was so into his music that he didn't even hear Chase knock on the door.  
The Australian could hear him playing the piano and smiled, lingering outside the door and listening - not wanting to interrupt him. After a few minutes he let himself in and House glanced up and smiled, standing up from the classy instrument and moving across the room to kiss him again.

"Hi."

"Hey. You got takeout?"

"Chinese. I didn't know what you liked so I ordered...too much, basically." Chase laughed at the impressive array of choice.

"Good thing I'm hungry." He kissed House before digging in to the food happily.

House joined him on the couch and the blonde turned to him with a smile on his face.  
"Where'd you learn how to play like that?"

"Well that's a result of about fifteen years more experience than you, Chase." Chase poked him in the side.

"I meant the piano, not sex." House chuckled.

"My parents enjoyed rock and roll, jazz and blues. Most of it stuck." Chase nodded, urging him to continue.

"My mother used to play, I was always mesmerised by it. I started practising when I was on my own in the room, obviously having no clue how to do it but I felt pretty cool anyway." They both laughed at the thought.  
"And one day mum asked me if I wanted to learn, I said yes and she taught me. The rest is history."

"Well I'm glad you stuck with it because you're also rather mesmerising to listen to." House gave him the smallest of smiles, modest for the first time in...well, ever, really.

"You ever try and learn anything?"

"Guitar. Was in a band when I was a teenager - we sucked but we felt like Nirvana when we played."

"What were you called?"

"The Darkest Alleys or something like that - something more cringeworthy, probably." House laughed at his embarrassment and nodded.

"Probably." The laughter died down and the atmosphere changed slightly. House joined Chase in leaning in for a kiss.

When someone knocked on the door half an hour later, House groaned and pulled off of Chase' cock with a slight 'pop.'

"They'll go away." House mumbled and started kissing Chase again until they knocked again and he sighed, irritated.

"What if it's Wilson?"

"It's not."

"How do you know? Are you psychic?"

"Not his knock." 

"Wow you two really are close."

"Who is it?" House shouted. No answer. He practically growled and pulled his underwear back up his legs, limping out of the room angrily.

"What?!- oh. What are you doing here? What the hell happened to your face?"

"I need help- I didn't know who else to go to." Chase sighed and flopped face down into a pillow as he recognised Stacey's voice. Great.

"Did the charming Mark do this to you? Didn't think he had it in him."

"Of course not - my...my car got stolen a couple blocks over and yours was the nearest place I could think of...they took my bag, I couldn't call the cops."

"Sit here." House limped back into the bedroom and got dressed.

"Sorry, Chase."

"Don't be - is she alright?"

"She's been beaten up, can you treat her while I call the cops?"

"Shit - of course." Chase rushed up like the good doctor he was and Stacey's eyes widened despite the cuts and welts around them.

"Are you two...?"

"Yes, ok?! Don't you think you've got more to be worrying about right now?" Chase pulled an awkward face as he sat down opposite her on the coffee table and leant forwards to assess the damage.

"I'm gonna go get you some water, I'll give you a painkiller before I clean you up. Are you alright?" She put on a brave face and nodded.

"I'll be fine now, thanks." After they'd given it ten minutes for the painkillers to set in, Chase set about cleaning the cuts very gently.

"So you and House, huh? How long has that been going on for?"

"Not long, a few days I guess." She nodded as much as she could with Chase holding her head in place.

"So how are you coping with him?"

"He's not that bad." She chuckled.

"He must be making an effort in that case, give it a few weeks." Chase laughed quietly and apologised when she cursed in pain.

"What happened, Stacey?" House asked as he hung up the phone and walked back into the room.

"Typical carjack. But I looked at them when hey told me not to so...I guess they thought they'd try and make sure I wouldn't talk. I'm more likely to talk now though, fucking assholes." House chuckled.

"Just like me.."

"God I hope not." Chase finished cleaning her up and assessed to see if she had any other damage, she had a sprained wrist and a couple of broken ribs.

"You'll have to get an x-ray just to be sure, but you're alright. Thankfully they didn't have weapons."

"One of them had a knife...he threatened me with it but didn't use it." She accepted the sweet tea Chase offered her with such shaky hands that he had to take it away and set it down on the table for her. She rested her forehead in her hand and tried not to cry, to no avail. Chase put an arm round her and held her gently, letting her cry it out. House just sat and watched on, violently angry and devastated.

"I'm gonna call Mark for you, do you know his number?" She nodded and told him in between shaky breaths. He offered Chase a sad, grateful smile as he walked behind them and he just nodded. What else was he gonna do?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter for you all - so sorry it's taken me so long, I am so grateful for all your support in hits, kudos and comments. Keep it coming! 
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> • KatStarkHolmes  
> • Lena  
> • rewbrewg  
> • rhavenclaws
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Chase glanced at his watch at three in the morning and sighed as he realised he wouldn't be getting any sleep before heading to the police station. He and House sat outside an interview room, waiting for Stacey to finish giving her statement, waiting for Mark to arrive....waiting. It was both exhausting and frustrating.

"I called him an hour ago he should be here." House grumbled angrily.

"He will be."

"If he was at their place, he'd be here by now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...why would a man not be at his house at three am when his wife's meant to be out of town." Stacey had informed them that she had been to a hen party for a friend of hers, and it had been cut short due to several of the ladies catching food poisoning from a restaurant they all went to.

"You think he's having an affair?"

"Yep." Nearly another thirty minutes passed before Mark came rushing into the station, breathless, and saw them.

"Thank god- where's Stace? Is she alright?"

"Oh hi Mark- good of you to show up."

"I'm sorry, I was at a friend's house, I got here as soon as I could-"

"A friend with tits by any chance?" House said in that facetiously friendly tone he did whenever he was trying to be at his most aggravating. Chase watched on, motionless as the tension rose between the two men in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Mark. So how old is she? 30? 25? Younger?"

"You shut your mouth-" Mark lunged towards him and Chase had to intervene before it turned into a full-on brawl in the middle of the police station.

"Alright, alright! Jesus, Stacey doesn't need this right now, alright? Cool it - both of you." Chase pushed them apart and into their chairs where they sat opposite each other, glaring.

"You'd know all about affairs House."

"Exactly - takes one to know one. So you didn't answer my question-"

"I was at a friends house watching the game- I'm not a cheater- Stacey!" They all stood up when she walked out with the two cops who had taken her statement. She wiped her eyes and hugged her husband tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here-"

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you. I should've been there.."

"You couldn't have done anything, it's fine, I'll be fine."

"Not wh-" Chase elbowed House sharply when he was about to announce the affair. Mark turned and glared at him with manic eyes. Stacey frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Not...until you go get checked out at the hospital, and get some proper meds."

"I will. Thank you so much for all your help. Both of you." She said gratefully, hugging both of them. Mark begrudgingly stepped forward and stuck his hand out.

"House." He turned to Chase.

"Thank you, Chase." They shook hands and he abruptly walked Stacey from the station, looking back over his shoulder to glare at House once more.

"That was too close, House. Don't get involved."

"Oh I'm sorry. You're right, I'm a terrible person for wanting to be honest with her about her amazing darling husband having an affair."

"Don't be an ass. She just got beaten up and her valuables stolen, she doesn't need to lose him as well."

"You're very gracious, considering who she is."

"What, your ex? Well that's nothing to do with me. She's a good woman she deserved nothing but what we did for her." House nodded, shot down, and they left.

"Thank you..for being so good to her. I appreciate it. I'm not...I'm not good at that sort of thing." House said out of the blue halfway through the car ride back to his apartment.

"You're a good doctor - it was hardly rocket science. A bad doctor could've-"

"I mean..looking after her, letting her cry and everything. Saying the right things...I'm not good at it, so..thanks." Chase nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Wanna try and get an hours sleep or..?"

"Nah I'm just gonna shower and go in early if that's ok with you. If I sleep for an hour I'll just feel even worse."

"Same here. Well..I'm sorry we got interrupted." He mumbled against Chase's neck before kissing it and pushing him towards the shower.

"You coming?" Chase asked cheekily on his way in, making House laugh as he followed him through.

Chase fell asleep whilst giving a patient an MRI scan. Had it been another patient and a different situation it might've been funny. As it was, Foreman walked in to discuss the blood work with him and found the patient having a panic attack as she thought she'd been left inside it and he'd gone somewhere.

"Chase what the hell are you doing?! Wake the fuck up!" He smacked his head and quickly sent the table back and out of the machine. He told Chase to stay out of sight and attendee to the woman and helped her get back to her room.

"You asshole."

"I'm sorry I feel awful as it is, I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

"Doris is claustrophobic. That's what makes you an ass- you should've been on high alert making sure she was alright."

"I was but she was doing ok then I must've just nodded off, I didn't mean to!"

"Well I had to lie and tell her you're sick and you'd passed out, just pray this doesn't get out, cause I won't lie to House or Cuddy for you."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't get any sleep I'm pulling a triple here."

"Not my fault you're shagging our boss."

"I'm not- well I am but I wasn't last night- that's not why I didn't get any sleep. His ex wife got carjacked by some idiots and they beat her up so we had to patch her up and take her to the police." Fireman nodded.

"Ok, fair enough. Just...lets go get some strong coffee before you fall asleep again."

"Thanks. Tell Doris I'm sorry."

"I did." They headed to the nearest coffee machine in silence until Foreman spoke up again.

"So that must've been awkward. Last night I mean."

"House said something similar - I didn't think so."

"Good. So were you caught in the act?"

"No......sorta interrupted, though." Foreman laughed loudly.

"No wonder you're in a bad mood. Cock-blocked by your boyfriends ex-wife.....that's about as bad as it gets."

"Thanks for clarifying." Chase muttered, offering a sarcastic smile as he handed Foreman his coffee. His phone started ringing and he picked it up hurriedly; thinking it would be House, but it wasn't. He shoved it back in his pocket and selected his coffee from the machine.

"Who you avoiding?"

"My dad..." Foreman nodded.

"You still at odds?"

"No...sort of, I don't know. We sorta patched things up. But it's...awkward. I just don't wanna deal with it."

"How many times has he tried to call you?"

"That's the third time in the past couple days."

"There could be something wrong." Chase sighed.

"I know...." 

That evening Chase was gathering his belongings when House walked up behind him and pinned him to the desk, planting a gentle, lingering kiss on his neck.

"Hey."

"Hi. Come to my place."

Later that evening, dinner forgotten, Chase's fingernails clawed into House' scalp when he denied him orgasm for the fourth time.  
"I think we have to do something about these." He grabbed Chase' wrists and pinned them above his head. Chase's cock twitched at the situation, House was much stronger than he thought. That he was able to easily pin him down while still sucking his cock like a professional had him shaking. House smirked at his reaction and grabbed Chase's tie off the floor, kissing him to distract him before tying his wrists together and to the headboard. Chase gasped and wriggled, biting his lip to supremes an excited grin when he realised he couldn't escape.

"I never would've guessed you were so kinky, Dr. Chase..." Chase's cock twitched, slapping against his stomach. He tried not to give House the satisfaction of squirming but he was too far gone.

"House-"

"What?" Chase glared at him. He just smirked until Chase broke.

"Fine! Please- fuck me, anything, just let me come..." He wriggled again, straining to get any kind of friction.

"As you wish." He pushed inside Chase in one fluid movement without much preparation and the younger doctor arched up off the back, mouth open in a silent scream. If House had a camera nearby he'd make full use of it now. As it was, he was also desperate to bring both of them to the edge and he slammed into Chase hard and rough until he came over his chest without being touched and then came inside him, collapsing on top of him. He released Chase's wrists and rolled onto his back, smiling slightly when the other doctor - completely hazy with the remnants of his orgasm - shuffled further down the bed and snuggled up against his side, passing out before he could even say goodnight.


End file.
